Puzzle Pieces
by Blonde CiCi
Summary: Oneshot turned to two chapters. Hermione is with Ron, and she loves him. But she can't get that devilish someone out of her head. She needs him. Smut. Sex!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. I just twist it around for my own amusement.

A/N: I'm working on another story but I've been stuck on it so I just wanted to throw this out here as a one-shot. Hope you like. NOT FOR KIDS!! Please Review! P.S. Andrew this is not a hint that I'm cheating on you I just love Draco, though if he were real I might strongly think about it. Just joking! Muah!

**Puzzle Pieces**

Why was I acting this way? Who ever would have imagined I could do something like this…repeatedly. I loved Ron. No. I love him. I do. Don't I? We've been together forever and he's always been there for me. I have so much fun with him I don't think I can live without him. He loves me more than anything in the world and hates when I can't be with him. How could I do this to someone I love so much? I can learn to feel the passion with him can't I? I can learn to find him devastatingly attractive, and teach him how to make my body burn. No. I don't think I can. There are just some things you can't teach.

Ron can't make me feel the way _he_ does. Just looking into his eyes makes me weak in the knees. I start to flush and all I want in the world is him on top of me, inside of me, all over me. He makes me scream and moan and I see fireworks. A single touch from him sends chills all through my body and I know he feels the same.

But it can't be. He's irresponsible, and a playboy, and he only knows that part of me. The part that likes to have fun and be pleasured and…ugh this is ridiculous. I can't keep thinking of him. I've ignored him for a month, ever since Ron gave me this ridiculous ring. It's all ridiculous. I'm Hermione fucking Granger for goodness sakes! I'm not the kind of girl you'd expect to want to be thrown against the shower wall and fucked so hard I scream.

I roll over and look at Ron snoring soundly beside me. I love him. He's so sweet and caring and trusting. He's been with me through everything. We've fought side by side and I guess it just came natural to start dating. I look at the flamboyant and over the top rock on my finger. I just want to chuck it out the window or anywhere for that matter. It feels so heavy, so heavy it's dragging me to Hell for being such a stupid cruel girl.

Tonight of course Ron had wanted me. I had complied of course because I felt guilty, but it felt wrong. I faked my whole way through. He seemed to buy it pretty easily. When his hands touched me they felt wrong, I just wanted to push him away and go to sleep. Our bodies didn't melt into each other. I felt like a puzzle piece, very close to the right fit with Ron, but there was just one thing wrong. And here I was like a little kid getting frustrated, trying to cut the corners to make us fit because it made sense. We seem so similar; we seem like a good match.

But I dream of _him_ every night, and think about _him_ during the day. This was why when I saw him standing in the doorway I automatically assumed I had dozed off. I sat up straighter rubbing my eyes. I quickly realized this was no dream. Sending the figure in the doorway a scathing look I tried to quietly get out of bed without disturbing Ron. What was I thinking, Ron slept so loudly I could probably have a five man romp on the bed without him noticing.

I crept quickly over to the door pushing him down the hallway and into the bathroom, throwing a quick silencing charm on it and locking it.

"I like where you're going with this." He grinned devilishly at me.

For a moment I was caught up in those eyes but then I forced myself to remain angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Draco?!" I hissed at him furiously.

"I missed you." He cupped my face gently and ran his thumb across my cheek.

I just melted. I tried to stay angry at him for showing up there and keep my resolve not to cheat on Ron anymore. I was just gathering my thoughts on how to tell him when I felt gentle kisses going down my neck and onto my collarbone, making me weak and my breathing come out harsh and ragged.

"We can't do this anymore Draco, I'm engaged to Ron. He loves me." I held my hand out to him to show him the ring.

"I read about it in the papers," he mumbled still kissing me and his hands started roaming, "the ring is godawful too in my opinion. You shouldn't marry him." His hand trailed up my thigh to my short pink nightgown. It wiped most of the thoughts out of my head for a minute.

"Who else am I supposed to be with Draco?! Ron and I are meant for each other. You and I can't do this anymore. It was a mistake from the beginning."

"I don't recall you saying it was a mistake when you were screaming my name and begging me to fuck you harder."

I blushed from the truth in his words. It was true. When it came to Draco he was irresistible. His light blonde hair made him seem like an angel. And oooo those eyes, those amazing blue grey eyes that could look dark and cloudy with lust or dance and sparkle with happiness. They changed according to his mood and I could always tell how he was feeling because of them. His body was lean but chiseled and strong from Quidditch. His body melded perfectly with mine. I felt his body pull away from mine and I almost groaned in disappointment until I realized that is what I was supposed to tell him to do anyways. Then I registered the sound of the shower turn on and I looked up at him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly suddenly feeling nervous.

"Having a shower care to join me?" was his suave answer.

It drove me crazy. I smashed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around him. We both fought for dominance with our tongues as I started trying to rip off his shirt. Buttons from his shirt flew in all directions and I pulled away as he started lifting my night gown over my head. Now I only had on a pair of sheer black panties but the room was warm and filling with steam from the shower.

I worked frantically on his belt, "Damn boys and their belts, what do you always wear a belt for?" I mumbled mostly to myself and he grinned at me. He reached down to help me and I had soon gotten his pants off. He was wearing a pair of scarlet boxers which made me giggle.

"Just for my little Gryffindor babe" he whispered into my ear making shivers run down my spine.

He knelt down and slowly started taking off my panties, lingering down my legs and bringing them to my ankles, breathing warmly on my thighs. It was driving me crazy and he knew it. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I started kissing down his chest to his stomach, nipping and sucking in different areas to make him squirm pleasantly. I pulled down his boxers and ran my tongue down his member while doing so. It tasted like heaven and I wanted it inside of me. Enough with the foreplay, it had been too long since I last saw him. He seemed to have the same thing in mind.

He picked me up squeezing my ass tightly and I wrapped my legs around him instinctively. He walked us into the shower and I couldn't help but give out a little squeal as the hot water poured down my body. My hair went lip and warm water ran down my breasts pooling between our bodies. He pressed my back against the tile wall and the combination of cold and warmth made me shudder with desire. He put one hand against the wall to prop us up and shifted so that I could lower myself onto him. I reached out for the walls and almost grabbed onto the shower rod but remembered from experience that they weren't exactly the sturdiest or most dependable things, so I opted for the shower head. He guided himself with his other hand towards my eager lips and slowly teased my clit with it for a moment. I moaned wantonly and thrust myself down. His eyes registered shock as he was plunged completely into me and I screamed in pain and pleasure.

Slowly he moved inside of me and I moved to meet him. He had never been this deep before and I was experiencing a new plain of that wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. The warm water was completely erotic and my eyes rolled up as he started to thrust a little harder. Small moans escaped my mouth and I gasped in surprise as he took one of my breasts into his mouth. He sucked and teased my nipple with his tongue making it go pert and erect.

"Faster Draco…please…" I panted desperately.

Our slick bodies moved in synchronization. We were both sweaty and wet and slick. I could feel the familiar pressure in my back and I knew I was close. His straining muscles glistened as he moved and pounded me hard into the tiled wall. I knew I would be black and blue tomorrow but it was so worth it. The pressure was building and I just needed something to push me over the edge. Right then I felt one of his hands come down from the wall to play with my clit rubbing it quickly in a circular motion. Stars exploded behind my eyes as I came hard and moaned and screamed his name. This pushed him over the edge and he came into my waiting body.

We slid slowly down the wall and I lay with my head against his heaving chest, still shaking slightly from the intense orgasm. We were both gasping for breath as the water continued to pour down onto us. Soon the water started to get cold and he lifted me off of him gingerly to turn it off. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick drying spell on us. He pulled on his boxers and tossed me my discarded night gown.

My mind started to come back to me and I was scandalized by what I had just done. Especially with Ron practically in the next room! This had to stop. I opened my mouth to speak but he just touched a finger to my lips quieting me.

"You should get rid of that ring," he said quietly.

I just sat there dumbfounded for a second. That was the last thing I had expected him to say. Usually it was something saucy and suave, or charming and devilish. Not unintelligible and odd.

"What?"

"You should get rid of it. It's ugly and ill suited for you. You should take this one instead." He reached for the pocket of his pants that were still on the floor and pulled out a black box.

Opening it slowly he revealed a beautifully cut petite diamond with a platinum band, with the words 'Passionate Love Lasts Forever' engraved on the inside. I just stared at it then him. What had I gotten myself into?

A/N: I was thinking of it as a one shot but let me know if you think I should continue it, I'm not quite sure at this point.

Much Love

CiCi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot.

A/N: YAY! I'm so excited about all of the great feedback on my one-shot. Almost everyone wanted me to continue it so I've decided to write one more chapter to wrap it up. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know.

Chapter 2 - Choices

I sat on my bed at my parent's house wondering how the hell it had escalated to this. I had shooed Draco out telling him I'd let him know my decision soon and not to contact me, I would contact him. I'd left a note to Ron telling him I was going to visit my parents to think some things over and had quickly Apparated there. I needed some advice. I needed to talk to someone about this. Ginny was out of the question being Ron's sister and all, and I couldn't talk to my parents about it, discussing the difference between the passionate raging sex with Draco and the unfulfilling Ron didn't exactly sound like it would go down too well with them. There was only one other option: Harry.

I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and sat down trying to figure out how to word a letter to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've been having this problem. I'd really like your advice on it. Let's just say I want to decide which ice cream flavor to choose. Now I look and I see chocolate immediately. It's been there with me through everything. It is plain and dependable and normal. I'm used to it. I grew up with it. I really like it. But do I love it? Is it everything I could want? So I look to the rocky road. It's new and fun and sounds like it could be everything I want. But like the name says, its rocky. It might not be as good as it sounds. But just looking at it makes me drool. It sounds delectable and mouthwateringly good, and exciting and sexy I scratch out the sexy hurriedly. I don't know what to choose and it's killing me. Please reply soon!_

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I miss you!_

Quickly I rolled up the parchment and handed it to my waiting owl Athena that my parents had bought me as a graduation gift. Slowly I turned to look at the nightstand near my bed and looked at the two rings there. One was gaudy, bought by a proud man used to having nothing and reveling in his ability to buy anything he wanted due to his new position as Keeper on the Chudley Cannons. The other was elegant and sophisticated but simple, something I would have chosen for myself. It was bought for me by a man who was used to fine things and was just as poised as the ring itself.

I laid on my bed in my room that my parents had kept just the way it was when I was a child, despite the fact I had moved out a long time ago. Unless one of them had been listening carefully and heard me Apparate, they probably wouldn't know I was here at all, which was fine by me, now did not seem like a good time to explain and I couldn't think up a plausible excuse for being there.

I curled up into a ball trying to think and decide. I didn't think I would but apparently I had because I was woken up by a tapping on my forehead. It was Hedwig.

"Hey girl, thanks so much! Give my love to Harry!" I cooed at the overly perceptive owl and she took off.

I unread the scroll he had sent me back

_Dear Hermione,_

_Great to hear from you! I've missed you so much. I was a little puzzled by your question and now I have to go grocery shopping, you made me hungry. Well, I'm not sure exactly how to answer it, I'd go for some treacle tarts personally. I know you're a perfectionist Hermione, but really, it's only ice cream. It's not like it's a life changing decision or anything. Anyways, come see me soon, I've been dying to see you._

_Love Always_

_Harry_

I sighed deeply. I should have known. Hedwig was more perceptive than Harry. Granted, he wasn't nearly as bad as Ron.

* * *

Ron. If only he were gay, then I wouldn't be having this problem. I absolutely adore him: as a brother. That was it. That was the answer to all of my questions. The only reason I was having this inner war was because I didn't want to hurt him. But if I stayed with him it would only end up hurting him more later when we didn't work out. I was scared, very scared, but I was determined. And no one, absolutely no one wants to mess with me when I have my mind set on something.

With those thoughts in mind I Apparated to Malfoy's manor, right into his bedroom. Surprisingly he was there, sipping a brandy in front of a roaring fire sitting with only pants on. He looked so pensive and almost fragile, sitting there gazing into the fire. He hadn't even heard me arrive. That was going to change. There were a few things we needed to get straight.

"Draco!" I practically shouted.

His neck whipped around and he went to stand up and say something.

"No! I'm the one who's going to be talking here. Leaving Ron would be the meanest thing I've ever done in my life. He loves me completely and I love him. He would be devastated and I would destroy all of my friendships."

His face fell at this remark and it hit me like a ton of bricks. He looked so upset. I knew then what I was doing was right.

"BUT! I'm willing to do that, if I can hear it from you. If I can know this isn't another stupid fling. I want to be sure I'm not just some floozy or the flavor of the month that you're going to drop when you get sick of her. I need to know…" I took a deep shuddering breath, terrified of what he was going to say.

Some of the spark seemed to return to his eyes and he stood up slowly, reminding me of a cobra unraveling majestically.

"Look Hermione, I'm not one to make long eloquent speeches professing my undying love. I'm not good with things like that. It's hard for me to be sweet and romantic and all of those things.. I know that no matter what, no matter how much we fight or scream at each other I will always be there. I know I have never felt this way before in my life. When we started this it was just for a good lay, but I really got to know you. I woke up one morning after we spent a night together and you were gone. There was a stabbing in my chest, worse than Crucio. I felt like I was shattered into a million pieces. All I wanted was to wake up with you. Then I realized that that was all I ever wanted to do. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you everyday. I want to know everything about you. I was shocked and scared. I didn't want to see you again, yet I wanted to see you all of the time. I was…afraid…that my feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. What I'm trying to say Hermione..."

I knew he was going to say he loved me but I didn't want to force him into it so I cut him off with my finger to his lips, "I'm pretty sure that that was a long eloquent speech professing your undying love."

An impish grin spread across my face and soon I saw it mirrored on his, along with a look in his eyes I had seen many times.

He grabbed my shoulders viciously and passionately and crashed his lips down onto mine. He pushed me roughly onto his bed, and I loved it. Loved how hot it was. He knew I liked it rough.

I had thrown on a buttoned sundress before I ran out of my flat with Ron and he ripped it open viciously, buttons flying everywhere. He kissed my neck and down my chest across my breasts, nipping and biting. He was leaving his marks all over me, marks to show that I was his, forever.

He ripped my panties open as well, throwing them randomly. I expected him to undo his pants and take me right then, so I let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure when I felt his warm tongue on my already wet folds. Just seeing him had gotten me wet and just from one touch of his tongue I was soaking. He licked and sucked, occasionally nibbling gently. I was going crazy, my hips were bucking and my hands went down to pull his head away it was too much I was going to explode.

He grabbed my wrists with his free hands roughly and held them down. I was shrieking and moaning lightly trying to contain myself and he was loving every minute. I could tell he was smirking. He kept going, and stuck his tongue rapidly in and out of my core. I screamed his name in ecstasy.

He held both of my wrists with one hand and brought the other to my center. Quickly he inserted two fingers into me and did a scissor motion to open me up. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out as my hips went towards his face a silent beg for him to go deeper. Suddenly he curled his fingers to hit my g-spot and sucked hard on my clit. I screamed louder than ever and exploded. Fireworks burst behind my eyes as my body shook from the extreme orgasm. He licked up my juices and brought his mouth back to my neck, skillfully undoing and kicking off his pants.

I was still panting from the orgasm when he thrust into me suddenly, making me moan once again. He was so hard, and he skipped teasing me again to pound into me quickly. My hips met his with each thrust and I clawed at his back and ran my hands thru his hair, screaming his name all the while. After about 5 minutes I had stopped shaking and with a great effort I pushed him over and rolled him so he was on the bottom and I was on top, keeping him inside of me all through the switch.

His eyes lit up with surprise, I had never taken control like this before. I squatted and held onto his shoulders for balance as I bounced up and down faster and harder. The penetration this way was intense, and I could barely control myself again. He grabbed my breasts which had been bouncing around with me and squeezed tightly, massaging them. I started to go faster and I could see his eyes begin to roll he was going to come any minute. I wanted him to go out with a bang. He grabbed my ass and bounced me harder, pushing him inside even deeper and faster.

I moaned out his name as he reached a spot I had never felt before and as my second orgasm started my muscles clenched around his member and he moaned out my name and came inside of me. It was heaven it made me orgasm even more just to feel him pouring his warm seed into me. I screamed and collapsed on him exhausted. It had never ever been that good before.

We were both panting heavily and sweaty. I just lay on his bare chest, my breasts against it and he was still inside of me.

I heard him give a huge sigh and say, "Promise me you'll be here in the morning. Every morning."

"I promise."

"Good…because I love you."

A/N: Well a bunch of people wanted me to write an ending so there it is! Now it's a 2shot I guess? Is that what you call it? Anyways, I know it was quite graphic…but what can I say. Tell me what you thought please, reviews make me happy!

Much Love CiCi


End file.
